


Just Another Day

by Slutty_Merlin



Series: Shameless Gavin-centric Fics [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cashier!Connor, Cashier!Gavin, Connor gets arrested, Gavin has a bad day, Gavin-centric, How Do I Tag, Human AU, Literally inspired by what happened to me last night at work, Manager!Hank, but it's a mistake, i guess?, slight hurt/comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutty_Merlin/pseuds/Slutty_Merlin
Summary: This is shamelessly inspired by the night I had at work last night. I promise another chapter of Caring Is Not an Advantage will be up by tonight, I just had a shitty night at work and this is how I deal with it. By writing a shameless Gavin-centric ficlet. Whoops.Y'all this is too stupid to make up. Just another night at Circle K, honestly.





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is shamelessly inspired by the night I had at work last night. I promise another chapter of Caring Is Not an Advantage will be up by tonight, I just had a shitty night at work and this is how I deal with it. By writing a shameless Gavin-centric ficlet. Whoops.
> 
> Y'all this is too stupid to make up. Just another night at Circle K, honestly.

All in all, working the night shift isn’t so bad, Gavin thinks. Especially in a convenience store as slow as the one he worked in, and with such a laid back manager. As long as the floors are swept and mopped, the day is closed out and reopened at two, and the coffee is made every morning, Hank genuinely gave no fucks about what he did. He could sit on his phone and play games, hell, even watch Netflix if he wanted. As long as the tiny store was clean and well-kept, Gavin was in the clear.

Not to mention, Connor’s hot older brother came in every single morning, so that was a plus. His sleep schedule may be a bit fucked, but it was fucked before he got this job anyway. Besides, he only worked three days a week.

Well, four, this week. Connor, on his way home a couple days previous had been pulled over. Apparently, Connor Davis was a really common name. One such Connor Davis, of fucking Vermont, had three warrants out for his arrest, and an unpaid DUI.

So, Connor, their Connor, got dragged to jail. Gavin almost laughed aloud when Tina told him. Connor, sweet, innocent Connor, got arrested? He would have  _ paid _ to see that.

Hank, in a moment of desperation, had begged him to pick up one of Connor’s shifts, being the only other overnight guy. Just one, he promised, he’d take the other two. The fifty bucks he threw into the deal was pretty sweet too. Besides, it’s not like he had to twist Gavin’s arm. Not only did he need the extra hours, but, he wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to see Niles in all his glory, maybe flirt it up a little.

“Hey, Gavin.” Chris greets him as he walks in.

“Hey, Chris.” Gavin waves back at him, quickly plugging his login to the timeclock database. “No Tina tonight? I thought she was mid.”

“She was, but we switched. I’m guessing you heard what happened to Connor.”

“Yeah, pretty fuckin’ hilarious honestly. I’d’ve loved to see his face.”  Gavin smirks as he sets up his phone charger. “I mean, it’s terrible and all, and I feel bad for the guy, but I would have paid good money to see that.”

“I’m pretty sure he cried.” Chris muses. “At least he sounded it when he was finally able to call Hank.”

Oh. Well. Now he just felt like a prick.

“So, I guess Hank was pretty anxious to get his shift covered today?” Chris asks.

“Yeah. Connor was released I guess, after they realized how royally they fucked up, given that the other Connor Davis is, in fact in jail. He offered to come in but Hank just told him to take it easy this week.”

“Yeah. Makes sense.”

Gavin glances at the fogged up windows as he logs into the terminal. The humidity has been a bitch, but at least that means Niles’ hair will have that nice curl by the nape of his neck. Connor, however. Hoo, boy, his hair must be as messy as his life has reportedly been the past few days.

“Nice horror movie aesthetic.” Gavin murmurs. He adjusts the nametag on his polo.

“I know right? All you can see out the windows is headlights. Fuckin’ creepy as hell.” Chris shudders. “Anyway. Hope you don’t mind if I head out a bit early. I’ve gotta be at my other job by eight tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah, go ahead, man. It’s gonna be a slow night, anyway.”

“Isn’t it always?”

“True. But like, slower than usual. No deliveries to deal with, except maybe the donut guy. It’s usually the not-creepy one on Wednesday nights, right?”

“Hell if I know.” Chris shrugs. “Anyway. Think I’m gonna grab something for Sadie and head out.” Chris busies himself with shutting his drawer down as Gavin pays in.

Slow night, indeed. Gavin resigns himself to a night of shitty phone games, maybe a few episodes of a new Netflix series.

“When’s Sadie due, anyway?” Gavin finds himself asking.

“Three weeks.”

“Holy shit. You ready to be a dad?”

“Fuck no.” Chris snorts, ringing himself out for a bag of candy on Gavin’s register. “But, at the same time, yeah? I dunno, it’s weird. Like, I’m nervous but I’m also like. Stoked as hell to finally see him, you know?” Chris sighs. “Anyway. Don’t have too much fun.”

“Yeah, no promises. You know me. I’m a regular party animal.”

“Ever the social butterfly.” Chris chuckles. “Have a good night, Gavin.” with one last wave, Chris is out the door and Gavin is alone.

 

***

 

All is well for quite a while. Gavin sits on his phone for a good hour or so. He has maybe two customers before eleven. Some kid draws a smile in the condensation on the window outside. Gavin turns the radio on for a bit of background noise.

And then, it happens.

It’s pretty damn normal for people to come in looking rough, and Gavin learned pretty quick to not judge a book by its cover. But the girl that comes in at eleven or so…well, Gavin tries his best to ignore her, even as she ambles through the store for a good twenty minutes, picking things up, putting them down, mumbling to herself. Right when he had to sweep and mop too. It takes all of his willpower to snap at her and tell her he has an actual shit to do.

“Can I help you find something ma’am?” he asks as politely as he’s able. The girl sneers at him. Furrowing his brow, Gavin turns his attention to his phone. Maybe she’s having a bad day.

Finally,  _ finally _ , she walks up to the counter, placing several items on the counter. Now, it’s only been two weeks that he’s worked for the company, but he likes to think he’s rather good on the register, given that it’s easy as hell.

“How’s your night goin’?” Gavin asks, as he scans each item. No answer. 

Okay then.

“…right. Do you need a bag?”

“Yeah.” her tone is annoyingly succinct, like Gavin is the scum of the earth. 

“Nine seventy six for you.” Gavin busies himself with putting the items in the bag as the girl slaps a fifty on the counter.

“I need the rest on pump five.” 

“Sure thing.” Gavin nods, selects the pump number and presses the ‘rest in gas’ button. “Have a great night.” without another word, the girl briskly walks out of his store. Gavin mumbles under his breath as he puts the money away. 

So this is how his night is going to go. Okay, yeah. He’ll just roll with the punches. He’s flexible.

It’s blissfully empty for a few minutes, and Gavin is actually able to sweep up some of the store. He’s almost done when the girl walks back in. 

“Hello again.” Gavin calls, hurrying back behind the counter.

“I need my change back.”

“Okay, sure thi-,” Gavin stops when he notices that there’s no option to do so. “Your car took the rest of the gas.”

“But it only took thirty nine dollars out.”

“…right. Plus everything else makes an even fifty.”

“How does that make sense when my total was seven and some change?”

“Wait, what?”

“Can you reprint my receipt?”

“Um…sure…” Gavin does so, and grabs a pen.

“All this should’ve added up to only seven dollars. Ring it up again.” She pulls all her stuff out of the bag, and Gavin stares in disbelief for a second before sighing and doing as she asked. He doesn't have time for this. There’s another customer waiting in line.

“Right, so, it’s nine seventy six. Plus the thirty nine seventy five on the pump.”

“You rang it up wrong. It’s simple math, honey.”

Ooh. Yeah. No. Not today. Gavin can’t handle condescension at the  _ best _ of times.

“I’d appreciate a little less attitude, ma’am.” He bites out.

“You’re the one who did it, not me!” she snaps back.

“Okay, look right here on the receipt-,” before Gavin can show her the forty nine dollars and fifty one cents that was her subtotal, and the forty nine cents that was her tax, which equals fifty fucking dollars, the lady snatches her receipt back.

“I don’t have time for this, I have to get to work. I’m gonna call corporate, you’re refusing to give me my money back.”

Oh, great. The corporate excuse. Not to mention, she wouldn’t be late for work if she didn’t wander around the store for  _ twenty fucking minutes! _

“Jesus Christ, take your three fucking dollars.” Gavin opens his drawer, yanks the three dollars out and hands them over, hands shaking. “You have a wonderful night.” he drives his point home by slamming his register shut.

Okay, so, maybe he should’ve handled that better but  _ Jesus Christ _ . 

Gavin smiles as much as he can at the next customer, only managing a thin, sickly sweet looking curve to his lips.

“Sorry about tha-,”

“I should have two dollars off on this.” the man slams two energy drinks down on the counter.

All-fucking-righty then.

Gavin nods, rings up the two drinks. Strangely enough, the discount doesn’t show up.

And Gavin doesn’t know how to put it on manually. Furrowing his brow, he gets up on his tiptoes to try and check the sign.

“How much is it?” the man all but demands.

“Well, right now it’s five dollars and some change, but-,”

_ “Five dollars?” _ the man all but shouts. “For two energy drinks? And that’s with the discount?”

“Well, it’s not on there yet. It should have gone on there automatically, so I’m trying to figure out-.”

“Then why does it say buy two and get two dollars off!?”

“I don’t know sir, it might be part of our rewards program-,”

“It doesn’t say that on the sign.” 

If this dude interrupts him one more time.

“I’m trying to figure it out for you, sir.”

“You need to take that sign down, it’s misleading.” the man’s voice is steadily rising in volume. Gavin takes a good look at him. Middle aged, well dressed, absolutely  _ oozing _ privilege. Figures. The guy probably hasn’t worked a day of customer service in his life.

“I’ll let my manager know tomorrow that-,”

“No, take it down right now.” there he goes again.

“Are you kidding me.” Gavin deadpans.

“Where’s your manager?”

“I’m the only one in the store right now, my manager comes in at six in the morning.”

“That’s ridiculous.” 

Gavin purses his lips. “I’ll go take it down right now.” he tells the man.

“Put these back while you’re at it.” the man shoves the cans back at him and storms out of the store.

“Fucking wow!” Gavin shouts as soon as the door closes. He grabs the two cans, storms over to the cooler, and shoves them back in, hands still trembling. He storms back over to the door, checking to see if anybody is in his parking lot. No sign of the two assholes. Good. He locks the door, and just as he does, the angry tears start falling, rather rapidly.

Gavin storms into the bathroom. The urge to punch something is severe. His hands are still shaking, and he’s still crying angry tears. God, he hates that about himself. He always cries when he’s angry, which makes him even angrier, which makes him cry harder. It’s a vicious cycle.

Gavin crouches, hands gripping his hair as he tries to get a hold of himself. It takes a minute or two to calm down, but he gets there. He fixes his hair in the mirror, wipes his face down with wet paper towels, and goes to unlock the door.

His hands still tremble lightly, but he thinks he’ll be okay. He rubs his hands over his face and takes a deep breath, leaning against the counter. He steels himself when the door opens again, ready to face another asshole.

“Hey there- oh! Hey, Niles.” Gavin furrows his brow as steel grey eyes meet his. “Not that I’m not happy to see my favorite regular, but what are you doing here so early? Or, well, late, I guess, for you.” a ghost of a smile passes over Niles’ lips.

“Connor asked me to check on you. He forgot to tell you about the drug addict that comes in every Wednesday and kicks up a fuss about nonexistent change.”

Oh, yeah. That made sense.

“Yeah, she uh.” Gavin clears his throat. “She was interesting.”

“Oof. Already met her, huh?” Niles’ gives him a sympathetic look. “Connor tells me she can be a downright nightmare.”

“That’s one way of putting it.” Gavin goes for casual, but the crack in his voice gives him away. Niles furrows his brow, steps closer to the counter.

“You alright, Gavin?” 

“Oh, me? I’m peachy. After the tweaker came your classic middle aged white man, so that’s great. Also, the windows are fogged so like, I’ve got the horror movie aspect too.” his attempt at a joke is weak at best, voice quavering pathetically. “It’s fine, everything’s fine.” 

Everything is not fine.

Gavin opens his mouth to say something more but only manages a pathetic soundle garble.

And just like that, he’s losing his shit again.

“ _ Fuck _ , sorry, I’m not- it’s not-,” he slams one hand down on the counter, the other moving up to viciously wipe his eyes.

“Gavin.” Suddenly, there’s a warm hand on his. Gavin startles, gaze snapping back up to Niles. He’s smiling, a proper, warm and comforting smile. “It’s okay. Come here.” he gestures Gavin over. He hesitates for a brief moment, before throwing caution to the wind and making his way out from behind the counter. As soon as he’s close enough, he’s gently pulled into a tight hug.

Normally, he doesn’t like to be held like this, even when he’s crying. But…it feels nice, Niles holding him, rubbing soothing circles into his back. It’s totally unprofessional, but fuck it. He allows himself to cry again, and he allows himself to be calmed and soothed by the man holding him.

“Wanna step outside with me for a minute, get some air? The parking lot is empty, so you don’t have to worry about getting customers.” he should hate the softness in Niles’ voice, but he finds he rather doesn’t. He nods, finally pulling himself together.

“Thank you.” he whispers. Niles rubs his back one last times as he pulls away, gesturing towards the door. 

Patting his pocket for his cigarettes, Gavin steps out into the humid air, Niles not too far behind him. He lights a smoke, inhaling deeply, relaxing immediately. Niles is quiet beside him, and he’s grateful for that.

A sudden noise from the roof has him flinching suddenly, grabbing onto Niles’ arm. Niles lets out a soft chuckle.

“Relax, Gavin. It’s just the building settling.”

“Right. Sorry.” 

“It’s quite alright.”

Gavin all but inhales his cigarette, stamping it out underneath his shoe when he’s done.

“Feel better?” Niles asks.

“Yeah.” Gavin nods. “A lot. Thank you, I…I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it.”

And then Niles does something unexpected. He leans down, and presses a kiss to Gavin’s head.

“Goodnight, Gavin. Hope it gets better for you.”

Niles leaves him there, all but sputtering. He refuses to admit that he’s blushing furiously.

 

***

 

Connor stops in right before Gavin’s shift ends to grab a coffee, waves hello to Hank and Gavin in turn.

“Heard you met my friend last night.” Connor says, smile sympathetic. “I’m sorry, I totally forgot to warn you about her. She’s…interesting.”

“An understatement.” Hank grouses.

“Yeah, well, you spent a night in jail. I think the award for ‘worst night ever’ goes to you.” Gavin shrugs as Hank hands him the “Register Closed” sign and tells him he’s good to start counting down.

“It wasn’t horrible.” Connor shrugs. “More of an inconvenience.” he’s definitely lying through his teeth. Gavin huffs out a snort as he counts out his change. “Oh! Niles asked me to give you this. He told me you had kind of a rough night.” 

When Gavin looks up, Connor is handing him a piece of paper.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t read it.” Connor winks at him, the asshole, and leans over the counter to talk to Hank.

Gavin finishes counting the money, dropping it in the safe when he’s done. Only after he’s logged out does he open the note.

On it, in neat handwriting is a number, along with:

 

_ Sorry I couldn’t come in this morning, I had things to take care of.  I hope you’re feeling better though.  _

_ Oh, and, let me know if you’d like to hang out sometime when you don’t have to work. I find that I rather enjoy your company, Gavin. _

_ -Niles _

 

Gavin is not blushing, he’s  _ not _ .

But there’s no way he can fool himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I cried at work. Actually, what I did after the second asshole left was lock the front doors and then lock myself in the bathroom for a couple minutes while I cried out of sheer anger and frustration. Thought I was good. Sat down on my stepladder after I unlocked the doors to get a hold of myself. Promptly broke down in front of a customer. And honestly, she was the sweetest thing in the world. Literally reached over the counter, held my hand, and like. Gently reassured me for a good ten minutes. I mean, she didn't hug me, because that'd be weird, but still. I definitely cried again after she left cause I was just so overwhelmed but it's fine.  
> I'm a sensitive gal, it's fine XD
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @Kaits_Corner


End file.
